Memento
by Lossie
Summary: Bo ci, którzy nie pa miętają przeszłości, ska zani są na jej powtarzanie. AU, powojenne


[lista "Pamiętajmy" znanych z imienia i nazwiska ofiar Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny z Voldemortem; "Prorok Codzienny", 3 maja 2003 r.]

Wszyscy, których wymieniam na tej liście, zginęli dla Większego Dobra i dla Sprawy. Walczyli dzielnie z terrorem Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, znanego, jako Lord Voldemort. Nie ulegli jego namowom, dzielnie walcząc o równość, jedność i braterstwo.

Do dziś nie udało się zidentyfikować wszystkich ciał.  
Osoby, których nie wymieniono poniżej, nadal uważane są za zaginione.

Hanna Abbott

Bathilda Bagshot

Katie Bell  
Regulus Arcturus Black  
Amelia Bones  
Edgar Bones (z rodziną)

Broderick Bode  
Terry Boot  
Lavender Brown  
Millicenta Bullstrode

Charity Burbage

Barty Crouch  
Barty Crouch Jr

Cho Chang

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Apolline Delacour  
Caradoc Dearborn  
Amos Diggory

Cedrik Diggory

Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore  
Benjamin Fenwick

Seamus Finnigan

Wilhelma Grubbly-Plank

Lee Jordan  
Berta Jorkins

Igor Karkarow  
Remus Lupin  
Narcyza Malfoy  
Lucjusz Malfoy  
Marlene McKinnon

Dorcas Meadowes

Alastair Moody

Theodor Nott

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

James Potter

Lily Potter

Fabian Prewett

Gideon Prewett

Demelza Robins

Rufus Scrimgeour

Stan Shunpike  
Horacy Slughorn  
Severus Snape  
Chefsiba Smith  
Dean Thomas

Nimfadora Tonks

Ted Tonks

Pius Thicknesse

Ronald Weasley  
Emmelina Vance

Niech spoczywają w pokoju.

***

[„Przeszliśmy piekło"; wywiad z Minerwą McGonagall, Dyrektorką Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart; G. Weasley dla „Proroka Codziennego", 1 września 2001 r.]

Ginewra Weasley: Zaczyna się kolejny rok szkolny – drugi od czasu Bitwy o Hogwart. Jak czuje się Pani w tym wyjątkowym dniu?

Minerwa McGonagall: Z pewnością o wiele spokojniej, niż rok temu, gdy otwieraliśmy szkołę po raz pierwszy od czasu bitwy. Wtedy byłam bardzo zdenerwowana, bo nie wiedziałam, czego powinnam się spodziewać. Nie miałam nawet pewności, czy wszyscy uczniowie, do których wysłano listy, pojawią się w szkole. Miałam za sobą wiele ciężkich rozmów z rodzicami, jak i z samymi uczniami, i nie wszyscy byli nastawieni entuzjastycznie do pomysły ponownego otwarcia szkoły. Część z nich walczyła w tych murach o wolność i wspomnienia wciąż były zbyt silne, by do nich wrócić. Jednak dzisiaj, jak już mówiłam, jestem o wiele spokojniejsza i cieszę się, że mogę być tu kolejny rok.

G.W.: Hogwart był remontowany ponad rok. To bardzo długi czas, jak na magiczne standardy. Dlaczego trwało to tak długo?

M.M.: Głównym powodem była powojenna trauma i fakt, że większość osób zainteresowanych pomocą w odbudowie, znajdowała się w tym czasie w Szpitalu św. Munga, będąc wciąż w trakcie leczenia. Zresztą nikt nie chciał tu wrócić przez kilka miesięcy i prace remontowe zaczęły się stosunkowo późno.

G.W.: Czy dla Pani powrót był ciężki?

M.M.: Nie.

G.W.: Dlaczego?

M.M.: Bo kocham to miejsce. To mój dom. Żyję i pracuję tu od ponad czterdziestu lat. Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że mogłabym tu nie wrócić.

G.W.: Nie wahała się Pani nawet po tym, co działo się w tych murach od czasu śmierci profesora Dumbledore'a do samej bitwy?

M.M.: Nie, chociaż muszę przyznać, że wspomnienia tych kilku miesięcy wciąż mnie prześladują. To nie było łatwe. Nie tylko dla mnie. Przeszliśmy piekło. Wszyscy czuliśmy się zdradzeni przez… Zdradzeni przez…

G.W.: Przez profesora Snape'a?

M.M.,: Tak. (chwila ciszy) Przepraszam, Ginny. Po prostu nie mogę o nim mówić.

G.W.: Oczywiście. Nic nie szkodzi, Pani Profesor. Mogę zadać kolejne pytanie?

M.M.: Oczywiście.

G.W.: Czy zaszły jakieś poważne zmiany w szkole? Mam na myśli zarówno sam budynek, jak również grono profesorskie.

M.M.: To było nie do uniknięcia. Kilka korytarzy wygląda trochę inaczej. Wiele portretów zostało zniszczonych w takim stopniu, że trzeba było się ich pozbyć. Jeżeli chodzi o rzeczy zupełnie nowe, to jedną z nich jest z pewnością tablica pamięci przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Wypisano na niej imiona wszystkich poległych w Bitwie o Hogwart i drugiego maja uczniowie mogą składać tam kwiaty oraz zapalać znicze.

G.W.: A co z nauczycielami?

M.M.: Straciliśmy dwóch Mistrzów Eliksirów w ciągu jednego roku, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy musieliśmy znaleźć nową osobę na to stanowisko. Niestety, byłam zmuszona rozwiązać umowę z profesorem Jenkinsem, ponieważ okazał się niekompetentny na to stanowisko. Znalezienie nowego nauczyciela zajęło wiele czasu, ale ostatecznie się udało i wszyscy mamy nadzieje, że profesor Sawyer utrzyma się dłużej od swojego poprzednika. Na całe szczęście Obrona Przed Czarną Magią przestała sprawiać problemy i profesor Potter będzie uczyć drugi rok z rzędu. Żaden inny profesor nie potrzebował następcy i mam nadzieję, że tak na razie zostanie.

G.W.: Skoro wspomniała pani o Harrym Potterze, zapytam, jak uczniowie reagują na jego widok?

M.M.: (śmiech) Zawsze wzbudza dużo zainteresowanie.

G.W.: Oczywiście wszyscy są świadomi, kim jest?

M.M.: Jak najbardziej. Jak zwykł mawiać profesor Dumbledore: „To wielka tajemnica, więc oczywiście wie o tym cała szkoła."

G.W.: (śmiech) Dziękuję bardzo, że zgodziła się Pani na ten wywiad i życzę powodzenia w nowym roku szkolnym.

***

[Petunia Evans do Lucy Malfoy; Lucy Malfoy do Petunii Evans; zbiór listów z lata 2002 r.]

Londyn, 27 lipca 2002  
Kochana córeczko,

Dziwnie mi pisać do Ciebie.

Jesteś tak daleko ode mnie, od Anglii, od wszystkiego, że aż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię i choć wiem, że gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, czujesz się szczęśliwa, to jednak wolałabym mieć Cię wciąż blisko siebie.

Czasami, gdy nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać i tęsknota za Tobą staje się za duża, zaglądam do rodzinnego albumu. Ostatnio znalazłam w nim Twoje zdjęcie, gdy miałaś zaledwie roczek. Patrzyłaś w obiektyw z taką powagę i szczerym zainteresowaniem, że w tamtym momencie obydwoje – na czele z Twoim ojcem! – śmialiśmy się, aż zabrakło nam tchu. Nie wiem nawet, z czego dokładnie, bo to przecież, tak naprawdę, wcale nie było i wciąż nie jest zabawne, jednak wtedy, prawie dwadzieścia trzy lata temu, rozbawiło nas do łez. Trwała wtedy Pierwsza Wojna i nie mieliśmy wielu powodów do radości, więc każdy pretekst, by się trochę pośmiać wydawał się wystarczająco dobry. Tak mi się, w każdym razie, wydaje. Twój wiecznie niepoprawny wujek Syriusz kazał Ci przekazać, że to dlatego, że Twój ojciec to idiota, ale masz go nie słuchać. Pamiętajmy, że on jednak ma trochę psi móżdżek. Mały jak orzeszek piniowy, jak mówiła Twoja ciocia Lily.

Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak przebiega Wasza podróż i jak się ma mój mały Scorpius. Byłabym zachwycona, gdybyście wysłali mi jakieś zdjęcie. Pamiętaj, żeby go ode mnie ucałować i przekazać mu, że babcia bardzo go kocha i zrobiła mu piękny szalik na drutach (tak, Molly wreszcie udało się zmusić mnie do nauki i wychodzi mi to całkiem nieźle).

Macie pozdrowienia od całego Zakonu Feniksa. Harry kazał Cię ucałować i – cytuję – „kopnąć w zadek Twojego szacownego małżonka", żeby później nie było, że coś przekręcam.

Zrobiła się ze mnie straszna gaduła. To pewnie z braku czegoś lepszego do roboty.

Liczę na Twoją odpowiedź (dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś na wcześniejsze listy, słoneczko?).

Kocham Cię całym sercem,  
mama

Springfield, 29 lipca 2002  
Mamusiu,

Również mi za Tobą tęskno. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Widziałyśmy się przecież w święta, ale ja mam wrażenie, że minęło kilka lat, a nie miesięcy. Gdy przeczytałam Twój list, znów zaczęłam tęsknić za tatą. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już go nigdy nie zobaczę i czasami nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę, uwierzyć, że tak po prostu umarł, bo było przecież takie „nie w jego stylu". Widzisz, jakie to głupie? Co to w ogóle jest za powód, to całe „nie w jego stylu"? W takich momentach mam ochotę krzyczeć - głośno i wyraźnie, żeby usłyszał mnie cały świat – że ja chcę tylko z powrotem mojego tatę i że nie proszę przecież o wiele.  
To jest takie dziecinne. Bardziej w stylu Teo i Grega, niż moim. Jednak nie mogę się powstrzymać. Myślisz, że to kiedyś minie? Naprawdę chciałabym to wiedzieć.

Że niby jesteś gadułą? E tam, nigdy nią nie będziesz. W każdym razie, nadal daleko Ci do mnie. Pocieszyłam Cię, prawda? To dobrze.

Mamy całkiem ładną pogodę. Chwilowo zakotwiczyliśmy w Springfield w stanie Illinois. Zazwyczaj jest strasznie gorąco, więc nie ruszamy się z domu, ale dzisiaj jest nawet znośnie. Gdy piszę do Ciebie ten list, siedzę w parku i obserwuję Draco bawiącego ze Scorpiusem (jak ja się dałam namówić na to imię?). Budują zamki z piasku i Score usiłował zjeść trochę „budulca" ze swojej łopatki. Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że on najbardziej tęskni za Anglią i Wami - Tobą, wujkiem Syriuszem, Harry'm, Teo, Gregiem... To naprawdę dziwne, bo wydawało mi się, że nikt nie może tęsknić za Wami bardziej, niż ja.  
Ostatnio mieliśmy grilla w ogródku i mój mały, mądry synek zapytał mnie, dlaczego nie zaprosiliśmy babci. Zrobiło mi się strasznie smutno. Oczywiście nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że wybraliśmy chwilowo tourne po świecie, zamiast dostatniego i spokojnego życia w Anglii. Chyba dwuletnie dzieci są na to za małe, nie? Choć mogę się mylić. Nie jestem chyba najlepszą matką na świecie. Mając takie wzorce jak Ty i ciocia Molly to naprawdę jest cud nad cudami, ale dziwactwa chodzą po ludziach, prawda. Zresztą, jak słusznie zauważyłaś, gdy oznajmiłam Ci, że będziesz babcią, jestem jeszcze dzieckiem i muszę się wciąż wiele nauczyć. I tak, to oznacza, że kiedyś doczekasz się kolejnych małych Malfoyów. Może tym razem nie będą blond?

Widzisz? Ja piszę o zupełnych głupotach, a i tak mój list jest dłuższy niż Twój! Jestem koszmarną gadułą, powinnam nauczyć się milczeć, choć będzie to pewnie trudne. Draco ciągle gada, Score uczy się mówić, więc odwyk będzie o wiele trudniejszy. Nie pisałam Ci tego jeszcze, ale pierwszym słowem, jakie powiedział, było „baba". To było kilka tygodni po jego pierwszych urodzinach. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego nie powiedziałam Ci tego wcześniej. Chyba wyleciało mi z głowy. Jak się spotykamy, to zawsze jest tyle spraw do omówienia – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ten nasz pseudomugolski tryb życia – że chyba skupiam się na sprawach bieżących. Nie mniej jednak mam nadzieję, że i tak się ucieszysz. To dziecko przyprawi mnie o masę siwych włosów, już to czuję, ale jest kochany. I ma niezwykłą pamięć. O, teraz przybiegł go mnie i woła „Cmoknij babę! Cmoknij babę!". Szkoda, że go nie słyszysz, mamo!

Rozumiem, że masz tym razem zamiar przyjąć ofertę profesor McGonagall? Spróbowałabyś tylko odmówić! Tatuś Cię zza grobu będzie straszyć, jak powiesz odmówisz i jeżeli znów po szkole będzie panoszyć się jakiś ćwierćmózg, bo ty powiedziałaś „nie". Wiesz przecież, że zawsze chciał, żebyś się rozwijała, a warzenie mikstur dla Apteki „Pokątnej" to nie jest zdecydowanie rozwijające intelektualnie zajęcie. Tobie, mamuś, potrzeba wyzwań i szkoła Ci je da! Jestem przekonana, że będziesz świetna.

Rozpisałam się strasznie. Jak zwykle. Napisz, co u Harry'ego, bo podobno się ożenił. Jak chłopcy po zakończeniu roku? Są już wyniki ich OWTM'ów? Zdecydowali się już, co chcą robić? Powiedz Teo, że powinien rozważyć to, o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. I nie magluj go, bo i tak Ci niczego nie powie. To w końcu zbuntowany nastolatek.  
I oczywiście, co z resztą Zakonu? Też dobrze? Pozdrów ich ode naszej trójki i podziękuj za ich pozdrowienia. Draco pyta, jak się trzymają Andy i mały Teddy. Odpisz szybko!

Ściskam Cię najmocniej na świecie,  
Lucy

P.S. Przepraszam, że nie odpisałam na Twoje wcześniejsze listy, ale sowa miała chyba problem ze znalezieniem nas. Dostałam je dopiero dzisiaj i nawet nie da się ich odczytać – są w strzępach. Jakaś nienormalna ta sowa, swoją droga. Usiłowało mi obdziobać rękę, parszywe stworzenie.

Londyn, 4 sierpnia 2002  
Lucy,

Harry się ożenił. Skąd wiesz? Napisał do Ciebie? Bo tego nawet jeszcze nie było w Proroku!

W każdym razie: tak, ożenił się. Nasz mały Harry się ożenił. Jest już taki dorosły, że aż się łezka w oku kręci, kochanie. Ty zresztą też. Jeszcze niedawno zmieniałam wam pieluszki, a teraz co? Już mnie dłużej nie potrzebujecie. Wiesz, jakie to dla mnie przeżycie? Wypuściłam z domu dwójkę swoich dzieci! Czasami jestem tym faktem przerażona. Nie, żeby Luna była dla mnie aż tak przerażającą nowiną jak Draco. Coś Ty wtedy miała zamiast mózgu, to ja nadal nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. I tak, zdążyłam się już przekonać, że to dobry chłopak. Jego rodzice też nie byli najgorszymi z ludzi. Zwłaszcza jego matka. Była naprawdę wspaniałą, odważną kobietą. Uratowała naszego Harry'ego, za co zawsze będę jej wdzięczna.  
Wracając do tematu: Harry i Luna są szczęśliwi. Podróżują po Europie, robią masę zdjęć i przysyłają nam co tydzień pocztówkę z coraz to nowych miejsc. Kiedyś marzyliśmy z Twoim ojcem o takiej podróży, ale wojna trochę zepsuła nam plany. Cieszę się, że Ty i Twoje rodzeństwo macie przed sobą jaśniejszą przyszłość.

Pytałaś, czy to uczucie pustki mija? Nie, kochanie. Ono, niestety, nigdy nie odejdzie. Pamiętaj jednak, że tata zawsze będzie przy Tobie, gdy będziesz go potrzebować. Bardzo Cię kochał, Lucy. Może nie mówił tego często, ale zawsze byłaś w jego sercu, kochanie. Tak jak twoi bracia. Jestem pewna, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, wciąż o Was myśli.

Twoi bracia, choć może wydać się to zaskakujące, jakoś jednak zakończyli swoją edukację. Pisałam Ci w poprzednich listach, że mieli trochę problemów pod sam koniec (tak to już jest, jak dziecku tylko głupoty i eksperymenty w głowie!), ale ostatecznie dopuszczono ich do egzaminów. Wyników jeszcze nie ma, ale spodziewamy się ich lada dzień. Jak tylko pojawią się jakieś wieści, do razu dam Ci znać. I każę im wreszcie do Ciebie napisać. Powinni utrzymywać kontakt ze swoją siostrą, a nie wysługiwać się starą matką! To wielkie chłopy, a nie małe dzieci!

Andy, niestety, jest wciąż załamana. Zabrałam ją ostatnio do magomedyka. Podobno powinna zacząć chodzić na spotkania grupy wsparcia. Ministerstwo wreszcie się zabrało za tych, którzy przeżyli. Najwyższy czas, do licha! Jestem w trakcie namawiania jej do tego, bo - jak chyba każdy, w kim płynie krew Black'ów - jest strasznie uparta i nie chce się zgodzić. Ale widać, że jej to potrzebne. Biedna dziewczyna (trochę dziwne określenie w odniesieniu do ponad pięćdziesięcioletniej kobiety), straciła tyle ważnych dla niej osób...

Teddy rośnie jak na drożdżach, zachowuje się zupełnie jak Ninny i jest naprawdę świetnym dzieciakiem. Czasem pomieszkuję u nich i się nim opiekuję, żeby odciążyć Andy, i muszę przyznać, że z niego jest dobry materiał na Gryfona. Mówię Ci, będzie w Gryffindorze, jak Merlina kocham!

Pytałaś, co u reszty:

Neville, jak wiesz, stracił jednak oko, ale nie przejmuje się tym zbytnio - w każdym razie tak mówi. Dostał posadę nauczyciela Zielarstwa w Hogwarcie i przeprowadzają się tam razem z Ginny (jest jego żoną!). Dziecko w drodze.

King został wybrany na Ministra na drugą kadencję. O tym wiecie z gazet, ale wolałam napisać. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Fred i Hermiona są razem. Byłam tak zaskoczona, gdy Molly mi o tym powiedziała, że nie jesteś sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić!

Weasleyowie również mają się dobrze. Przygotowują się do ślubu Freda, już oblewają narodziny małego Longbottoma… Pamięć o Ronie wciąż jednak boli. Miałam ze wszystkimi młodymi wielką rozmowę – Molly mnie o to poprosiła, bo choć sama ma za sobą podobne przejścia, to jednak jest ich matką i to niby, co innego – i wydaje mi się, że dochodzą do siebie. Mam wrażenie, że Harry przeżył to najgorzej i nigdy się z tego nie wygrzebie. On i Ron byli przyjaciółmi przez całe życie. O tym nie można i nie powinno się zapomnieć tak szybko.

A reszta? Żyją sobie, żyją. Cały Zakon się czasem spotyka, ale bez Was, bez Moody'ego, bez Dory, bez Remusa, bez Twoje ojca... Bez całej reszty, która odeszła, to już nie to samo.

Dzisiaj znalazłam zdjęcie z czasów szkolnych, na którym ja i Remmy siedzimy w bibliotece. Zrobiła je Lily i dopiero teraz doceniłam ten jej syndrom japońskiego turysty – wiesz, bieganie wszędzie z aparatem i robienie zdjęć, komu popadnie. To dziwne uczucie, córeczko. Uświadomić sobie, że większość twoich przyjaciół i najbliższych nie żyje, i już nigdy ich nie zobaczysz.

Co do nauczania: uważasz, że powinnam to zrobić? Ja wciąż nie jestem tego do końca pewna. Nie wiem, czy nadaję się na nauczyciela. Poza tym czuję, że w ten sposób będę zmuszona przyznać, że Twój ojciec odszedł, a chyba nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa. Byliśmy ze sobą tak długo i przeszliśmy przez tyle, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Nie umiem Ci jeszcze opowiedzieć, ale wiedz, że się nad tym zastanawiam. Jak sama piszesz: to jednak jest wielka szansa.

Całuję Was i tęsknię,  
mama

Springfield, 10 sierpnia 2002  
Kochana mamo,

Masz rację, napisał do nas. I powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek inwektyw pod adresem mojego męża, więc chyba zdążył się pogodzić z faktem, że są teraz rodziną.

Cieszę się, że wszyscy jakoś sobie radzą. To ważne, nie? Biedna jesteś w tym wszystkim. Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś trzymasz i że wujek Syriusz dba o Ciebie, i pilnuje, żebyś nie tonęła w morzu depresji. Wiem, że jesteś silna i uważasz, że musisz zająć się wszystkimi wokoło, ale nie zapominaj o sobie!

Nie wiem, jak sama to znoszę. Wojna to paskudna sprawa (Wiem, stwierdziłam właśnie oczywistą oczywistość, ale tak już ze mną jest...). Tylu ludzi ginie, tylu pozostaje bez praktycznie niczego. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by było z moim mężem, gdybyśmy nie byli razem. Mimo tego, że moi teściowie mieli swoje lepsze i gorsze momenty (w tym tych drugich było zdecydowanie więcej, niestety), ale i tak Draco bardzo ich kochał. Wiem też, jak mnie dotknęła śmierć taty, a on stracił przecież obydwoje rodziców.

Dobra, zmieniam temat, bo zaczynam się rozklejać i Draco patrzy na mnie w ten swój dziwny sposób. Jakby mi chciał powiedzieć, że zachowuję się jak idiotka, rozumiesz.

Dobra, wracamy do "wszyscy sobie radzą". Muszę ich wyściskać! Kiedy upłynął ten cały czas, mamo? Śluby, dzieci... O Merlinie, przecież dopiero, co mieliśmy po te naście lat i w głowach mieliśmy same głupoty! Oraz Voldemorta, ale mniejsza z tym. Czas upływa zdecydowanie za szybko, nie uważasz?

Mam pytanie, które już zadałam mojemu kochanemu bratu: dlaczego, do diaska, nie zostałam zaproszona na ślub? Jesteśmy rodziną, do stu stepujących hipogryfów! Jak się z nim spotkasz – co nastąpi zapewne szybciej, niż w moim przypadku – mogłabyś przywalić mu czymś ciężkim? „Historią Hogwartu", na przykład? Albo wałkiem? A co mi tam, może być nawet pantofel! Trzeba mu raz na zawsze wybić z głowy nie zapraszanie najbliższej rodziny na tak ważne uroczystości!

Wrócę jeszcze na chwilę do wojny. Wiem, strasznie chaotyczny ten mój list, ale jakoś tak ciężko mi się o tym pisze. Wciąż mam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jak się rano obudzę, Voldemort będzie wciąż żył, a my będziemy na linii frontu. Wiem, strasznie to głupie, ale tak już mam. Przez to śpię przy zapalonym świetle. Inaczej mam koszmary. Tobie też śni się bitwa, czy tylko ja jestem tak nienormalna?

Co do Freda i Hermiony: jak to przeczytałam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać od triumfalnego „A nie mówiłam?" skierowanego do mojego męża. Nie masz bladego pojęcia, mamo, jak długo ta dwójka krążyła wokół siebie! Merlinie, mam ochotę uściskać Mionę z tej całej radości! Chyba powinnam do niej wreszcie napisać. Odkładam to i odkładam, i w końcu na śmierć o tym zapomniałam. Po kim ja mam taką beznadziejną pamięć, mamuś?

Całuję i przesyłam uściski dla WSZYSTKICH,  
Lucy

P.S. Też tęsknię za Lunatykiem. Mogłabyś zanieść jakieś kwiaty na jego grób? I na taty? Te, które zaniosłam w święta, pewnie już i tak zwiędły, a nie chcę, żeby pomyśleli, że o nich nie pamiętam.

***

[Fragment książki „Opowieści wojenne", „Rozdział 1: Człowiek o dwóch twarzach", fragment; Wydawnictwo Nasza Magia, 7 grudnia 1999 r., Londyn]

Często słyszy się historie o wspaniałej miłości. Jesteśmy bombardowani tą jej wersją – słodką, czystą, pełną poświęceń – ze wszystkich stron i uważamy ją za oczywistą oczywistość. Osobiście jestem zdania, że nie ma miłości bez cierpienia, bólu i innych, mniej lub bardziej, negatywnych emocji. Nie mam tutaj zamiaru obalać jakiegoś stereotypu, mówiąc, że to uczucie nie może być jak z bajki, ale moja wersja miłości, ta, której doświadczyłam na własnej skórze, była inna. Z całą pewnością nie można jej było określić mianem „czystej", bo zrodziła się w czasach, które odarły młodych ludzi z całej niewinności i czystości, jaką w sobie mieli.

Gdy kończyłam Hogwart w 1977 roku, Voldemort siał spustoszenie zarówno na Wyspach, jak i w całej Europie. Czy tego chcieliśmy, czy nie, byliśmy w stanie wojny.  
Ja, jako czarownica urodzona w mugolskie rodzinie i osoba niebojąca się wygłaszać głośno swoich poglądów, szybko znalazłam się wśród ludzi niepożądanych – ludzi, których Voldemort chciał się pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności. Moi rodzice zostali brutalnie zamordowani w 1978 roku, a moja młodsza siostra, Lily Potter, zginęła cztery lata później chroniąc swoje jedyne dziecko od śmierci. Innymi słowy każda z moich relacji rodzinnych była w pewnym stopniu naznaczona cierpieniem. Ludzie, których kochałam, mieli nieprzyjemny zwyczaj ginąć. Bałam się ufać, bałam się również kochać.

Severusa Snape'a poznałam w lipcu 1969 roku w Cokeworth. Ja i moja rodzina dopiero się wprowadzaliśmy – mój ojciec został przeniesiony do oddziału swojej firmy, który mieścił się niedaleko tego miasta – i razem z siostrą nie miałyśmy wielu znajomych. Od jakiegoś czasu wokół naszej dwójki działy się dziwne rzeczy. Nie wiedziałyśmy jeszcze wtedy, że to wszystko ma związek z płynącą w naszych żyłach magią i że któregoś dnia będziemy obydwie wplątane w największą wojnę w historii Magicznego Świata. Oczywiście chciałyśmy wierzyć, że posiadamy nadprzyrodzone zdolności, ale to normalne u każdego dziecka – to pragnienie bycia kimś wyjątkowym. Severus wydawał się właśnie taki wyjątkowy, jak każdy z nas chciałby być.

Z początku nie chciałyśmy się z nim bawić, ale szybko okazało się, że jest jedynym dzieckiem w okolicy, które nas rozumie. Co więcej, potrafił robić te same sztuczki, co my. Ze spokojem, niespotykanym u ośmiolatka, wytłumaczył nam, że tak jak on, mamy w sobie magię – że jesteśmy czarownicami. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się i nim się obejrzeliśmy, sami otrzymaliśmy listy z Hogwartu i mieliśmy własne różdżki. Nasza przyjaźń przetrwała przydział do trzech różnych domów i nieustanne drwiny. Jednego nie była jednak w stanie przetrzymać. Gdy Lily i Severus byli na piątym roku, doszło do incydentu, który skłócił nas na wiele lat.

Żadne słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić, jak bardzo zdradzone się czułyśmy, gdy okazało się, że nasz przyjaciel jest Śmierciożercą – że uważa nas za gorsze czarownice z powodu naszego pochodzenia.

Może właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co czułam w stosunku do Severusa, to coś więcej, niż przyjaźń. Ludzie często pytają mnie, dlaczego właśnie on? Co takiego było w tym chudym, brzydkim chłopcu, że zasłużył sobie na moją miłość? Odpowiedź jest prosta: nie wiem. To po prostu się stało. Nagle, niespodziewanie i zdecydowanie nie w momencie, w którym było potrzebne.

Było mi bardzo ciężko przez te kilka lat, gdy nie mieliśmy ze sobą praktycznie żadnego kontaktu. Wiedziałam, że dorobił się Mrocznego Znaku i w dniu, gdy to odkryłam, płakałam całą noc, błagając Merlina, by oddał mi człowieka, w którym się zakochałam. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że prawdopodobnie przyczynia się do śmierci wielu ludzi. Nie chciałam myśleć o tym, że niektórzy ginął z jego rąk. Wyobrażenie sobie jego okaleczonej przez Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne duszy bolało tak bardzo, że nie jesteście sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić.

Gdy w 1979 roku spotkaliśmy się ponownie, wiedziałam jednak, że mam przed sobą starego Severusa. Był zdewastowany przez własne błędy i to, czego „dokonał" przez ostatnie lata. Jeżeli zapytacie moich najbliższych, dowiecie się, że mam gołębie serce i potrafię wybaczyć dosłownie wszystko. Severusowi wybaczyłam skazanie na śmierć mojej siostry i szwagra. Zrobił to nieświadomie, bo nie wiedział, że informacje, które przekazuje Voldemortowi, dotyczą Lily i Jamesa, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był w pewien sposób winny ich śmierci. Zawsze będzie istnieć część mnie winiąca go za utratę Lily. Zawsze. Jest jednak ta druga część, która kocha i kochała go tak bardzo, że nie mogłam go zostawić.

Lucy przyszła na świat 17 lipca 1980 roku, urodzona prawie dwa miesiące przed terminem. Było nam ciężko. Musieliśmy ukrywać nasz związek, chronić naszą córeczkę i walczyć o przetrwanie jednocześnie. Gdy półtora roku później musieliśmy zająć się jeszcze Harrym, w międzyczasie starając się ze wszystkich sił odbudować swoje życia po wojnie, było nam jeszcze ciężej. Obydwoje walczyliśmy z depresją. Mój żal w stosunku do Severusa dawał o sobie znać. Często podczas kłótni oskarżałam go o zabicie mi siostry, a on przyjmował moje wybuchy ze stoickim spokojem, usiłując nie zwariować od trawiącego go poczucia winy.

Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, pewnie pobralibyśmy się zaraz po zakończeniu Pierwszej Wojny. Niestety, nigdy nie doszło do naszego ślubu. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu nigdy nie było ku temu okazji. To w sumie śmieszne, że byliśmy zaręczeni przez tyle lat i nigdy nie wykonaliśmy tego ostatniego kroku w kierunku bycia razem na zawsze. Nasz związek, oczywiście, wyszedł na jaw, gdy na świat przyszli Teo i Greg, urodzeni 12 października 1984, ale nigdy tego nie żałowałam. Byliśmy niespotykaną, ale zgodną parą i kochaliśmy się, choć może nie było tego po nas widać. Staraliśmy się wychować naszą trzódkę (Severus zazwyczaj nazywał nasze dzieci „trzodą chlewną" z powodu spustoszenia, jakie siały) jak najlepiej potrafiliśmy. Nie byliśmy, oczywiście, najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie i nasze dzieci z pewnością to potwierdzą, ale staraliśmy się i to chyba też się liczy.

W 1995 roku, gdy Voldemort powrócił do życia i znów zaczął siać spustoszenie, musieliśmy się rozstać. Severus nie utrzymywał kontaktu z dziećmi ani ze mną. Odbiło się to na relacjach rodzinnych, co było do przewidzenia. Gdy w 1997 Albus Dumbledore został zamordowany, cała rodzina była w żałobie i dzieci nienawidziły samych siebie za posiadanie ojca mordercy. Nikt nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić, co czuły, żyjąc z dnia na dzień z tą świadomością. Ja i chłopcy ukrywaliśmy się cały następny rok, podczas gdy Lucy wraz z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną ratowali świat. Przez rok nie wiedziałam, czy mam jeszcze córkę, a gdy zobaczyłam ją po miesiącach rozłąki, prawie jej nie poznałam. Była zupełnie inną dziewczyną. Nie tylko fizycznie. Jej osobowość, podejście do życia, zachowanie – to wszystko uległo nieodwracalnej zmianie. Stała się bardzo dojrzała, zarówno, jako kobieta, jak i czarownica. Obserwując ją podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, widziałam, jak pewnie trzyma różdżkę, jak sprawnie rzuca zaklęcia i szybko robi uniki. W tamtym momencie czułam jednocześnie dumę i smutek, bo moje dziecko opłaciło twoją dojrzałość i umiejętności całym dzieciństwem przeznaczonym na walkę z szaleńcem bez serca, który ubzdurał sobie, że jest lepszy od innych.

Wszystkie moje dzieci, cała czwórka, przeżyły wojnę, tracąc bliskich im ludzi. Harry, który jako pierwszy dowiedział się prawdy o podwójnej roli Severusa, był kompletnie zdewastowany, podobnie zresztą jak Lucy, Teo i Greg, gdy poznali całą prawdę. Myślę, że odczuliśmy naszą stratę o tyle mocnej, że tak źle oceniliśmy kogoś nam najbliższego. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpiliśmy w jego zdradę. Ani przez chwilę.

Czasami, gdy jestem w wyjątkowo nostalgicznym nastoju, zastanawiam się, co musiał czuć Severus, wiedząc, że zabicie Dumbledore'a oddzieli go od nas na zawsze? Czy kiedykolwiek żałował podjęcia takiej decyzji? Czy tak jak zawsze uważał, że zasłużył na cierpienie, bo w młodości popełnił błąd, który kosztował wiele ludzkich istnień i wylanych łez? Nigdy się tego nie dowiem.

Severus Snape był człowiekiem o dwóch twarzach. Kochał swoją rodzinę na swój własny, pokręcony sposób i poświęcił swoje życie, by jego dzieci żyły w lepszym, wolnym od wojny świecie. Pozwolił nam wierzyć, że jest zdrajcą, by nas chronić i nigdy nie przestał żałować swoich złych wyborów. Nie był ideałem i nasza miłość również nie była idealna, ale dla mnie miała w sobie coś z bajki.

P. Evans

***

[Minerwa McGonagall do Petunii Evans; 26 czerwca 2002]

Droga Petuniu,

Piszę do Ciebie po raz kolejny z tą samą, co w poprzednich latach, prośbą. Wiem, że z pewnością masz dość moich nagabywań i ciągłego nalegania, byś ponownie przemyślałam swoją decyzję i zdecydowała się dołączyć do grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w murach tej szkoły kryje się wiele bolesnych dla Ciebie wspomnień, do których wolałabyś nigdy więcej nie wracać, ale pragnę przypomnieć Ci, że spędziłaś tu również siedem wspaniałych lat, ucząc się od najlepszych. Tego właśnie pragnę dla swoich uczniów – by uczyli ich najlepsi i by czas spędzony na nauce był owocny.

Ty jesteś najlepszą osobą na stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów i mam szczerą nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Nasz kolejny profesor został zwolniony, gdyż prowadził nielegalny handel składnikami pozyskiwanymi ze stworzeń zamieszkujących Zakazany Las. Jak wiesz, jego poprzednik został zwolniony z powodu skrajnie odbiegających od profesjonalnych kontaktów w wieloma uczennicami. Teraz po raz kolejny zostałam postawiona w trudnej do rozwiązania sytuacji i obawiam się, że jeżeli po raz kolejny mi odmówisz, uczniowie nie będą nauczani Eliksirów w przyszłym roku.

Zrobię teraz coś, co nie zdarza mi się często – zwrócę się do Ciebie jak do dawnej uczennicy, a także przyjaciółki, za którą Cię uważam. Żywię nadzieję, że nie potraktujesz mojej rady jako protekcjonalności lub próby ingerencji w Twoje życie osobiste.

Wiem, że podczas wojny straciłaś wielu bliskich Ci ludzi. Najpierw rodziców, później siostrę i zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Następnie swojego szwagra i wielu przyjaciół. Ostatnie lata odebrały Ci również ukochanego mężczyznę oraz człowieka, który był dla Ciebie jak brat. Straciłaś więcej, niż ktokolwiek z nas i składam Ci po raz kolejny wyrazy szczerego współczucia, jednak chciałabym, byś doceniała życia, które jest przed Tobą, bo całe go serca pragnę, abyś była szczęśliwa, Petuniu. Jestem pewna, że Severus, Lily i Remus również by tego pragnęli. Nie chcieliby widzieć, jak coraz bardziej pogrążasz się w rozpaczy po ich śmierci, odwracając się tym samym od swoich dzieci i negując zdolności, których wcześniej nie miałaś szansy rozwinąć.

Z niecierpliwością czekam na Twoją odpowiedź.

Z poważaniem,  
Minerwa

***

[„A w kociołku ciągle wrze!"; R. Skeeter dla „Proroka Codziennego", 30 sierpnia 2002 r.]

Wczoraj wieczorem do Redakcji dotarła informacja o kolejnych zmianach w gronie pedagogicznym Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart!

Jak pamiętamy profesor Brian Sawyera, który nauczał Eliksirów w roku szkolnym 2001/2002, został zwolniony w trybie nagłym, gdy do Dyrekcji szkoły zaczęły docierać niepokojące wiadomości od gajowego, Rubeusa Hagrida. Wiadomości te dotyczyły podejrzanego zachowania byłego Mistrza Eliksirów oraz zwiększonego zapotrzebowania na niektóre składniki, które można uzyskać jedynie z terenów Zakazanego Lasu. Podejrzany był również wielokrotnie widziany przez uczniów w okolicach lasu z wypchaną torbą, zawierającą najprawdopodobniej składniki eliksirów, o których pobraniu nie informował gajowego ani dyrekcji. Powszechnie wiadome było, że profesor Sawyer nie prowadzi żadnych badań. Stąd pojawiły się podejrzenia o nielegalny handel. Biuro Aurorów przeprowadziło zakrojone na szeroką skalę dochodzenie i 13 lipca br. przeprowadzono nalot na posiadłość podejrzanego, gdzie znaleziono dowody jego winy.

Przypominamy, że rok wcześniej Dyrekcja mierzył się z podobnym problemem. Poprzednik profesora Briana Sawyera, profesor Alexander Jenkins, został oskarżony o utrzymywanie prywatnym relacji z niektórymi uczennicami i również zwolniony.

Teraz na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów ujrzymy Petunię Evans, znaną Czytelnikom „Proroka…" laureatkę Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, ciotkę samego Harry'ego Pottera oraz życiową partnerkę Severusa Snape'a. Czyżby ona miała być remedium na klątwę, która najwyraźniej przeniosła się z posady nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na Eliksiry? Tego dowiemy się już wkrótce!

***

[przemówienie Harry'ego Pottera; "Prorok Codzienny", 3 maja 2003 r.]

Miałem powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego.

Chciałem mówić o zwycięstwie, o pokonaniu zła, jakie tkwiło w Voldemorcie i tym wszystkim, co niesie ze sobą wojna. Moje przemówienie było naprawdę długie, przygotowywałem je już od kilku tygodni, szukając cytatów i odpowiednich przykładów na poparcie swoich słów.

Dzisiaj, dosłownie chwilę temu, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie o to chodzi.

Nie o walkę, nie o dobro czy zło, nie o ideały, nie długie, bezsensowne mowy o niczym, lecz o coś ważniejszego... Nie chcę mówić o miłości, bo to nie ona jest w dzisiejszym dniu najważniejsza i to nie ona sprawiła, że się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy...

Dzisiaj najważniejsza jest pamięć.

Pamięć o tym, co było. Pamięć o ludziach, którzy zginęli. Pamięć o wydarzeniach, w których większość z Was brała czynny lub jakikolwiek udział. Pamięć o świecie sprzed Wielkiej Bitwy i obydwu wojen, ale również pamięć o bitwie i o wojnach. Pamiętanie o wszystkim, co przeżyliśmy, by móc się tu dzisiaj spotkać i wspominać wszystkich, którzy dla dzisiejszego dnia - kolejnego z wielu jemu podobnych - oddali swoje życie.

Pamiętajmy o nich, ponieważ oni będę istnieć, dopóki będziemy o nich pamiętać. To wszystko będzie istnieć, jeżeli zdecydujemy się stawić temu czoła i nie odeślemy wspomnień w niebyt.

Opowiadajmy naszym dzieciom o tym, przez co przeszliśmy, żeby one nie musiały przeżywać tego piekła, przez które my musieliśmy przejść.


End file.
